Wanderer
by blazergirl1720
Summary: *Heavily Revised* Usagi finds herself in a new world and grieving for the lose of her friends. Zelda/Sailor Moon crossover.
1. Prologue

**A/N and a bit of history:** In Norse mythology it was not unheard of for man to wed an elf. Also in Norse mythology elves where tall as humans and beautiful, they were thought to be ancestral spirits.

Also, a few things have been changed, I think they will make the story better. I'm going to keep the title the same when you click on it but change it in the story. There are also a few minor and major changes to the story itself; for instance we no longer know Links original name his Norse father gave him, though there is a chance we'll eventually learn it if I can find something more suiting, and I've completely deleted chapter 1 because I think it takes away from the story.

Thank you all who reviewed and for your patience.

The Long Road Home

Prologue

The natural sounds of a village waking with the dawning light of morning were broken by a resounding cry of sorrow echoing throughout the small Norse village. The men become fully alert, searching for any danger. But the women knew what that cry meant and they felt the lingering fingers of grief reach deep into their souls, for that was the cry for a lost child.

Some of the women stopped what they were doing to make their way to the source of sorrow, in hopes of giving the poor woman comfort, only to fall deeper into the grief as they reached their chieftain's hut. This was far worse then they thought, for the chieftain to lose his son was a terrible tragedy and omen.

The grieving mother ran from the hut, throwing her hands to the sky as she screamed to the heavens, "Come back with my son!" Then she fell to the ground and wept, "Give him back to me!"

One of the women stepped forward to comfort the distressed mother. All she understood of the chieftain's wife mumbling and weeping was "…appeared…nowhere…woman took him…disappeared…only son…he's gone…"

The mother was playing over and over in her mind what had happened as she wept for her lost son, trying to fully understand it.

_The beautiful Elvin woman had just heard her son stirring and was on her way across the large room to attend to him when out of nowhere there was a flash of light next to him. When the light dissipated the blonde woman was stunned into inaction, paralyzed by the site before her, for standing in the place of the light was a tall woman in the strangest clothing the Elvin lady had ever seen. She had long dark green hair and was holding what looked like a tall stave._

_The strange woman looked over the little boy and smiled tenderly. "Hello young Prince. I have been waiting for you. I have come to take you to where you shall stay till you can go to where you truly belong." With that the mother watched as her only son was lifted from his bed before disappearing with the strange woman in another flash of light._

"My son, why has she taken you?"

* * *

Sailor Pluto held the nine month old child close as she passed through the time gate, knowing what significance he held for both the world she was taking him to and the one he had just left, only much later in time. She walked up to her time and dimension screen and began searching for the world she needed while the child in her arms played with her long hair. After she found the correct world gate she looked down to the happy child and saw his bright blue eyes staring up at her. He looked very much like his mother, with her blonde hair and pointy ears prominent.

"You, child, have a long journey ahead of you," Pluto smiled and touched his nose then laughed when the little boy blinked and giggled, too. "Your father gave you a very fitting name, you know, it will suit you for several years to come, possibly your whole life. It seems criminal to change it, but there is no choice." Pluto was thoughtful for a moment, then sighed and looked back at the gate. Before stepping through it she regarded the boy once more. "Where you are going your given name will be considerably out of place.


	2. Chapter 1

The Long Road Home

Chapter 1

Smoke rose in lazy circle from an abandoned lot of the Juban industrial district. What had earlier been billowing black cloud was now just a wisp of grey. The grey smoke made a wreath around the newly formed crater, where a warehouse had once stood. Grey wreath played mournful homage to the destruction at it's center.

One living figure in a worn and tattered sailor fuku sat curled around herself in the middle of the carnage. Apart from a few scrapes, smudges of dirt and debris-caught in her long blonde hair and over her body-and the state of her clothes, she had come from the massacre physically unscathed. Her mental state, however, was far from fit.

Held tight in her right hand was a silver jewel of untold beauty, the jewel was her life force; passed down generation after generation, along the royal line of the Moon Kingdom, to the eldest daughter when the Queen had passed on. To the owner of the jewel nearly limitless power was granted, the ability to heal, to bring back life with a wish, to defeat enemies with ease. But it had failed her, refused the one thing she needed and wanted most, and her friends weren't coming back this time. She held the silver crystal tight enough to cut into her hand and blood soon covered the jewel unnoticed by the girl.

Usagi didn't know how long she'd sat there, in the middle of the crater, surrounded by the bodies of her most trusted and loyal friends. She'd stopped crying hours ago, drained, lost. Her dulled blue eyes stared unseeing into the distance as her soul hid in a corner of her mind where it felt safe. She barely noticed when a thin black cat, who had a golden crescent moon on her forehead, started rubbing against her arms nor did Usagi look up when Luna climbed into her lap to give her as much comfort as the cat could, as Luna herself grieved.

"Oh Usagi…" came a mournful whisper, heard only by the speaker, the girl and one other person. A single tear rolled down Usagi's cheek, landing with a splash on the blood stained jewel, and, in a flash, the cat and the girl were vanished.

* * *

Tears flowed freely from Sailor Pluto's eyes as she witnessed the final battle of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask as they fought and died valiantly to save and protect their Princess. They all knew the consequences of losing Sailor Moon and not one of them we willing to take that chance.

Signs of battle and the devastation it left behind surrounded Usagi; she hadn't moved from that spot since she'd delivered the final blow to the evil who decided to take everything she loved away from her. And all Sailor Pluto could do was sit and watch. All the portals had shut down and she'd been locked out of the system. That could mean only one thing; it had begun.

Setsuna tore her eyes from the screen to look at the items she had collected when the battle ended. The first item was a silver pendant on a heavy chain bracelet. The silver pendant was hand crafted to depict a beautiful wolf sitting on his haunches, howling at the moon. Even now, not touching it, she could feel the energy it held.

The second item was a golden heart shaped locket. It held memories.

The third and final item caused a tender smile to form around Setsuna's lips, even through her tears. It was probably the most precious item of the three, for it held hope. Setsuna put the third item into the locket and sealed it closed, ready to be opened at the right time.

Setsuna's attention was drawn back to the screen and her Princess by a faint whisper. She said a few words as the teardrop fell and the items vanished with Usagi. Setsuna took one last look at the screen before, with great reluctance, returning to her duties.

"Take care, Usagi. May luck and good fortune find you on your new journey, my Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I've changed chapter 1 a bit and completely tore out chapter 2 and replaced it with something else. I didn't like the way the story was going so I went back and fixed it. For a bit more detail please go to chapter 1. :)

The Long Road Home

Chapter 2

Moving swiftly through the unnatural twilight bathing most of Hyrule was the striking form of a wolf as he raced across Hyrule field, the tall grasses tickling the soft creamy white of his underbelly which ran down his legs and the underside of his tail. The rest of his fur was a dark grey-green. Strange markings of the same creamy white as his underbelly covered his face as a ferocious looking main covered his neck. The wolf was a beautiful creature. His stunning blue eyes shone bright with an intelligence far surpassing those of a mere animal.

Sitting upon the wolf's back was the wolf's companion, a creature as unusual as the wolf himself; she was a little black and white imp with swirling green patterns covering her limbs; she looked to belong to the twilight surrounding them. Around her head was what appeared to be a broken stone ceremonial mask, which only came down to cover her left eye. The flaming red-orange hair flowing out from the top of the mask was held together in a stone bead and seemed to be at odds with the rest of her appearance.

There was a mischievous glint in the little imp's eyes as she kept up a steady stream of banter with her silent companion. The wolf would listen patiently and roll his eyes. Though he was becoming grudgingly fond of the little imp, when Link first met Midna it was a different story all together. Midna had found the elfling turned wolf locked in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle and set him free, only to immediately jump on his back and treating him like her personal mount, ordering him around as some common slave. She did sometimes still treat him that way.

They continued this way for a while -Midna's constant chatter and Link's quiet companionship- as they followed the scent trail of the youngest of the villages missing children. A few days before, Links village, Ordon, had been attacked by a large group of monsters who had stolen away the children. The same group had also stolen the light from three of the four light spirits who dwelled in springs around Hyrule, causing the surrounding areas to be plunged into twilight. Link had been able to fight off the monster who had attacked and tried to steal the light of Ordona, the light spirit dwelling in Ordon's spring. Link was anxious to find four children, to reassure himself they were safe.

Links mind was brought forcefully to the present and his sudden stop almost dislodged his companion. With his tail out and his legs rigid he lifted his muzzle high into the air as he tried to catch the strange scent again.

"What is it, Link?" Midna whispered. She was more alert to her surroundings, searching for what brought Link up short.

"I smell something that wasn't there before," was Link's growled response. "I'm trying to pick it up…There it is! Hold on tight Midna." With that little warning the wolf took off, headed in the direction of the new scent.


End file.
